


The Monster Inside

by Wiccae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccae/pseuds/Wiccae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a very old story, submitted on my first deviantART account.</p></blockquote>





	The Monster Inside

"Heeeeelloooo...?" Echos through the hall. Seems no one heard you. You sigh and begin to pound on the walls, trapped in this dark room. You see glowing red eyes and a crooked mouth smiling at You. You jump in fright, try to run for your life. A strong hand grabs your wrist and drags you closer... You see the outline of the figure. Unsure who it is, you see the blood stains on the figure's clothes. You hope your not next, you hope your life wont end this way, as a monster's snack. You scream in terror and the monster jumps back, loosing its grip on your wrist. You take this chance to flee, rip away from its grip. Running down the empty halls, looking through every door, hoping for an escape. You start to loose hope,begin to slow down. You glance behind and turn back around. The monster seems to be gone, at least for now. The lights all flicker on and off, and finally on again. You look around, taking in your surroundings, see its a living room, and take a seat on a couch. Happy to be able to take this break, slowly falling asleep. You awake and see yourself laying on a bed, confusion running through your head. "How long was I asleep..?" You wonder aloud. Slowly rising from the bed, you shake your head in confusion. You hear soft music and see a shadow playing a piano. You slowly and cautiously walk to the figure. You see the blood stains and the red eyes. Walking closer, and closer, you see the shadow perfectly now. The shadow is you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story, submitted on my first deviantART account.


End file.
